The instant invention relates generally to shower devices, and more particularly, to an economic shower.
Numerous shower devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to provide economic showering. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,844,038 to Hooker; 3,080,568 to Burnett and 3,471,872 to Symmons all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.